A device of this type is known, for example from DE 10 2007 040 901 A1.
If a filter element of a filter device of this type is mechanically damaged, so that the unfiltered raw gas flow arrives on the clean gas side of the filter device at one or more locations, the clean gas side of the filter device and the regions of a painting installation containing the filter device, which are located downstream of the filter device, are contaminated by the dirt particles that have not been filtered out from the raw gas flow (in particular overspray particles and if applicable particles of an auxiliary filter material).